


Trio

by TwoRefined



Series: Chan Drabbles [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Helmets, Interracial Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Military Kink, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoRefined/pseuds/TwoRefined
Summary: Soldier and Engineer have some fun planned for their getaway in Las Vegas. Jane thought Tavish was safe with the girl he set him up with, but it seems like fate had different plans in store for them...





	1. Visitor

Soldier smirked under the rim of his helmet as he eyed his prize. Engineer was hogtied wrist to ankle, in nothing but a cowboy hat and a pair of spurred cowboy boots. He looked absolutely delectable kneeling on the ground like that, a horse bit wedged between his teeth, making coherent speech nearly impossible. His erection stood at full attention, with sweet precum bubbling at the tip.   
  
Soldier circled around him like a vulture, eating the sight up. Engineer watched him, his breath fast paced and irregular, cheeks flushed, and eyes glittering with sinful passion.   
  
Finally, Soldier stopped before the hardy Texan, and nudged the erection with the tip of his vintage Mantreads. His smirk only grew as he saw the way Engineer shuddered and tried to arch into his boot for more. “You love that, don’t you,” came the hoarse whisper.   
  
Soldier was still fully clothed, sporting a plain white tee and his standard issue blue slacks. Even through the loose fabric, his erection was making itself painfully known. When the company-issued vacation came up, he and Engineer decided to visit Las Vegas for some private time together.   
  
Best. Idea. _Ever._  
  
Soldier tilted his lover’s chin up with the Disciplinary Action. “Look at me, Private,” he growled.   
  
Engineer did as he was told, nostrils flaring.   
  
Soldier began digging the toe of his boot into the man’s groin again. He leered nastily as the Tex rewarded him with a bone-melting moan of pleasure. “You’re just a filthy slut begging to get fucked, aren’t you…?”   
  
Engineer nodded, eyes clouded with euphoria.   
  
“You want my cock, you dirty little whore?”   
  
Another nod.   
  
Soldier chuckled and shook his head. He stroked the sensitive tip of Engineer’s head with the riding crop. “I wanna hear it, Private,” he whispered. “I wanna hear you beg for it.”   
  
Engineer gave a muffled moan, his muscles tensing within their confines. “Hrr wrrnnt yrrr ckshhh.”   
  
Soldier rewarded him with a vicious lash across his chest. “WHAT?!” he barked. “I can’t HEAR you, maggot! You’re gonna have to speak up!”   
  
Engineer gave a sharp cry and muttered a curse under his breath. “Ah wansht… yer cock.” He carefully enunciated every word past the bit.   
  
“What do we say…?” Soldier prompted, stroking the mechanic’s shaft with the thick leather.   
  
“P…Puh…leash…”   
  
“Please, what?” Soldier’s voice was in a strained whisper now. He was trembling with desire and his grin was plastered all over his face.   
  
“Pleash… sir. Ah wansht yer cock.”   
  
Another vicious lash, this time on the Texan’s shoulder. He screamed out with agony. “Request DENIED!” Soldier cackled sadistically. “Who do you think you are, asking for my cock, TEX?! You’re barely fit to lick my glorious, battle worn BOOTS!” Another sly smirk. “But, since it’s all you’re good for…”   
  
Soldier placed his boot squarely in the middle of Engineer’s chest and pushed him backwards, sending him careening haphazardly to the ground. Engineer grunted past the bit and tried to squirm into a more comfortable position on the floor as Soldier pulled up a seat.   
  
He sat heavily and shoved the tip of his right boot, slightly dampened with Engineer’s sweat and precum, to the man’s face. “Let’s put that worthless mouth of yours to work, maggot,” he finished.   
  
Engineer gazed up at him from the floor. He looked… Well, in a word, breath taking. He could see that Soldier had his hands kneading his erection through the fabric of his pants, and his other hand was decisively grasping his Disciplinary Action. The shadow cast from his overly large helmet and outlined his rugged features even more definitively and made his eyes nearly seem to glow with sadistic glee.   
  
“What are you waiting for, Bessie May?!” the man snapped, trying to keep grin off his face. “You’d better get to licking my boots through that horse bit or die trying, soldier!”   
  
Engineer was about to give his best effort when there came a loud knocking at the door. Both jumped out of their skin at the noise.   
  
“LATER!” Soldier snapped.   
  
“Jane? Boyo, it ISH you! Opensh up, willsh ye?”   
  
A newfound sense of panic. _SHIT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another started, but never finished fanfiction from TF2Chan. It's going to be a little more humorous than the last.


	2. Trapped in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane tries to console Tavish through a drunken meltdown.

“U-Um… J… Just a minute!”   
  
“Alroit, lad!”   
  
Engineer looked up at Soldier in confusion as the man started haphazardly tossing all of the kinky shit into the closet. Damn, and he’d been looking forward to putting that giant inflatable orca to use, too.   
  
“Oi! Wot’sh goin’ on in there?” asked the man in his abrasive, Scottish accent. A thump – probably the result of him kicking the door. “Ye soound loik yeh movin’ a herd oof elephantsh!”   
  
“HOLD YOUR SHIT, TAVISH – I’M COMING.”   
  
An indignant shriek from Engineer as Soldier hefted him up by the midsection. “S…Sorry. I gotta handle something,” Solly muttered, face flushed with embarrassment.   
  
Engineer shot him a look that clearly read, “You’d better not do what I THINK you’re thinking of doing!” and growled.   
  
“I know, I know – sorry,” Soldier huffed, cramming his lover in the closet as well. He pushed the blue exercise ball away to make room for him and keep him just a tad bit more comfortable. “It’ll only take a second.”   
  
_I hope._   
  
More banging on the door. “MEESHTER DOOOOOOOE!” came the sing-song voice.   
  
“Just stay quiet,” Soldier hissed, avoiding his lover’s infuriated glare. “And don’t sit on the lube – shit’s expensive.” He shut the closet door and hollered, “COMIIING!”   
  
“IT’S ABOOT TIIIIIIME!”   
  
A split second later, Soldier swung open the door with a wide, uncomfortable grin on his face. “ _Heeeeeey,_ buddy!” he chuckled. “Wh…what are you doing here?”   
  
The RED Demoman strutted in, his walk sluggish and uncertain. “Ach, jes wastin’ toim…”   
  
Soldier glanced at the closet, wondering how much Dell could see. “Wasting time? In a magnificent city like this?! Tavish, I am disappointed in you, soldier! What happened to that nice girl I set you up with a while ago. Wh-What’s her name?”   
  
“Wot? Emily? _That_ dumb bird?” Tavish snorted as he sank on the bed and took a long swig from the whisky bottle he’d gotten somewhere. “Fookin’ bitch was jesh a gold-digger. Wanted another hundred fookin’ bucks jes tae go down on me! Can ye imagine?! I could get a better deal on the fookin’ streets!”   
  
Another long swig, and a wince. “Sho I told her… ‘Ta HELL wit’ ye!’ and gave her a noice view of my shecond eye. Then I got drunk moshtly, losht all my fookin’ money on bad gambles, shtarted a brawl, got tossed out, pisshed somewhere, and… Now I’m here, I guess.”   
  
“… Uh-huh.” Soldier had taken a seat next to Demo and was holding a pillow tightly to his lap. “So how long do you plan on staying?”   
  
A sigh. “Oh, I cannae say for sure. I know yer busy wit’…” The dark man’s eyes scoured the extensive hotel room. “… Oi. Where’s that other sweet lassie ye bagged?”   
  
Soldier’s eyes widened. “U-Uh… Um, well…” God damn it – she was meant to serve as a decoy, but he’d sent her off early, thinking Tavish was in good hands. He couldn’t even remember that dumb bitch’s name! She had nice tits, though. Wait, was he allowed to think that?! He glanced at the closet, as if fearing Engineer could sense his thoughts.   
  
“… Ohhhhhh,” Tavish chuckled after some time. “I undershtand. Same 'hing happened to you, didn’t it?”   
“Uh… Yes! Yes sir.” That was a close one.   
  
A dejected sigh as Demoman finished off his whiskey bottle. “… Wot’s wrong wae women today, mate? I mean, I know I’m far from the typical, but I got a lot to offer for a lassie…”   
  
“Mmm-hmmm.” Soldier’s eyes kept flitting back to the closet.   
  
“I mean, look at me! I’m strong, I’m handsome… Good in bed, too. And that’s nae braggin’ – it’s jes bein’ honest.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“But it’s like… Yeh get completely shitfaced WAN toim, an’ the lasses want nothin’ to do wae ye! They’re all, ‘Euuugh, stop pisshin’ everywhere, Tavish!’ or ‘Not on the hair, Tavish!’ Ye know?”   
  
“Uh-huh.”   
  
Demoman sniffled, tilting the whisky bottle completely upside down and tried to lick up whatever of the beverage he could savage from the rim. “Sometoimes, I jes… I jes get so _discouraged_ yeh know? Like… Maybe there’s no perfect girl for me out there loik I always thought.”   
  
“Mmmm-hmmm.”   
  
“Chroist – maybe she never existed in the first place. There’s a scary thought, aye?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Another sniffle. “Ach, jes think oof meh poor mum! What if she doesn’t live t’see her own grandchildren?!” the man wailed.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Tavish buried his face in his palms, weeping openly. “Wot if she never HAS any grandchildren?!” he mourned. “Wot if I grow old an’ lonely wit’out a single lass that gives as much as two pence for me?!”   
  
“I hear ya.”   
  
“Chroist – there goes the proud Degroot line – our entire blood line cu’ out because the last of kin couldn’t get fookin’ laid to save ‘is life!”   
  
“Mmm-hmmm.”   
  
“I… I jes…”   
  
After about fifteen long, embarrassing minutes, Demoman finally stopped crying and babbling incoherently. Soldier was patting his back reassuringly and shooting deeply apologetic looks at the closet. Damn it, there was NO WAY Engie would let him play top after all of this.   
  
Demoman sighed, and smiled up at Soldier, sniffling. “Ah, mate… You’re such a good listener.”   
  
“Mmm-hmm.”   
  
“I feel a sight better after gettin’ all oof that off me chest. Thank ye.”   
  
“Uh-huh.”   
  
If Soldier had been watching closely – well, watching at all – he would have noticed the way Demoman’s smile curled ever-so-slightly into something not quite as innocent as before. “A man cannae buy a friendship loik ours anywhere in the world, I think.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
A pause. “Wanna fook?”   
  
“Uh-huh.” Soldier blinked. “Wait, wha—?!”   
  
Too late. Demoman leapt on top of Soldier like the most sexually frustrated lion in the world, and was pressing their lips together, groping Soldier’s ass, and grinding their hips together in seconds.   
  
Soldier gasped, his hips jerking unintentionally to the unwarranted stimulation. His cock had already sprung to life. “Wh-Wait a minute!” he gasped out. “We can’t—Tavish, listen—”   
  
Demo grinned and cupped Soldier’s balls in one hand, earning an embarrassingly emasculating whimper in response. “Don’t worry aboot me, laddie – I know wot I’m doin’! You jes’ lie back, an’…”   
  
The man trailed off. A pause. “Did you hear that?” he asked, glancing around the room.   
  
“Um… N…Not sir! I didn’t hear a thing!” Soldier cried, face flushed with panic as well as arousal.   
  
“Hmmm… Thought I heard a man groaning or some'hing… Sounded mighty close.”   
  
“YOU MUST BE IMAGINING IT. I HEARD NO SUCH THING!!!” Soldier cried in a shrill voice.   
  
“Eh. Guess you’re right. Well, then!” Demoman paused to strip off his shirt, showing off his dark, toned torso. Soldier couldn’t help but stare, slack-jawed and utterly amazed. “Back to business, eh?”   
  
Soldier grunted with arousal as the Scot attacked his neck and fondled his ass again, then gasped, trying to remember himself. “Wait, wait! Tavish, hold on – it would probably be best to—”   
  
“Shhh!” Demoman looked up. “There! I thought I heard it again! And a thump, too!” He shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. “Heavens to Betsie! How drunk AM I?!”   
  
“Preeeeetty drunk – we should probably get you back to—”   
  
“Nah, let’s fook instead.”   
  
“TAVISH—”   
  
There was another thump – this time loud and unmistakable – and a loud, threatening snarl. Soldier felt something like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach, and Demoman looked about curiously as it repeated itself, each time increasing in tempo and volume, until…   
  
Suddenly, the door to the closet burst open, and Engineer flopped to the floor. A mini-avalanche of various sexual toys fell around, him, but his eyes were fixed with a deadly intensity on first Demo’s face, and then Soldier’s. His teeth were bared into an unsettling snarl around the bit.   
  
It was clear that an explanation was in order. Else, all hell would break loose. 


	3. A Hard Sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has a hell of a balancing act to pull off to prevent Dell from leaving Tavish out in the cold.

Tavish really should have seen this coming. He knew his friend wasn’t quite right in the head – it figured that he’d kidnap his enemies and tie them up and do weird sex things to them for the rest of their lives and hide them in his closet so that no one would suspect a thing! Maybe even sell their used, broken bodies to human traffickers when he was done!   
  
“BLOODEH HELL, MATE!!!” he screamed, jumping to his feet. He grabbed his used whiskey bottle compulsively in his hand. “I’M NEXT, AREN’T I?! Well, you’ll have to put up a bloody good fight tae make me into yer fookin’ sex slave!”   
  
Soldier sighed and stood, going to assist Engineer. “I can explain,” he muttered, not exactly sure which one he was talking to.   
  
Using a knife, he sliced away the ropes holding his lover. The stout Texan stood up, ignoring the tingling in his legs, and ripped the horse bit away from his mouth. “Oh, you’d BETTER fuckin’ explain,” he hissed, eyes darting from Soldier to Demoman and back, as if he were unsure who to be the most furious with.   
  
Soldier sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “We’re just friends, understand? Met him at the annual projectile weapons expo a few months back. I know he’s a RED, but he’s not that bad for a commie. Really.”   
  
“And WHY, pray tell,” Engineer seethed, “couldn’t you have picked another RED to pal around with other than THAT Scottish sunnuva bitch?!”   
  
“Oi!” Demoman snarled. “Ye got a problem, yeh machine-humpin’ simpleton?!”   
  
“I’LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DELILAH!!!” Engineer screamed, lunging at the one-eyed Scot.   
  
Demoman smashed the empty bottle over his head, and brandished the sharp end. “BRING IT, YE SHORT, BALD, INBRED MORON!”   
  
Suddenly, Soldier was between them both, holding them apart. “Hey, hey! None of that, men!”   
  
“SHE WAS JUST A LEVEL ONE! JUST A BABY! DAMN YOU!!!”   
  
“Not my fault ye can’t defend yer own damn Sentry nest!”   
  
Soldier snarled as the two continued trying to squabbled around him. “I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH, YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAGS!!! Listen up – there will be NO fighting off the battlefield, you got that?!”   
  
He pushed them back to their respective sides of the room, scowling. Engineer returned it, and stomped to fetch his boxers, muttering, “Fuckin’ unbelievable…”   
  
Demoman huffed and looked up at Soldier, confusion plain on his face. “Wot’s goin’ on? Who’s that, and why’s he here?”   
  
“Uh… Well that’s my… Um…” Soldier fumbled his words. He didn’t want to say “boyfriend” because Dell was certainly not a boy, and the entire term just seemed juvenile. No, Engie was better than that.   
  
Before he could respond, Engineer rounded the corner he’d disappeared behind, his arms crossed. “I’m his _significant other_ , for ya information,” he snarled, now sporting a pair of light blue boxers. Demoman would have found the teddy-bear pattern cute if it weren’t for the circumstances. “Or did Jane forget t’tell ya he HAD one?” Engineer snapped, giving the man a cutting gaze.   
  
“He never asked…” Solly muttered, twiddling his thumbs like a scolded boy.   
  
At Engineer’s intensified glare of certain death, he sighed and threw up his hands. “Look, Dell! I know what you’re thinking, but you’ve got it all wrong! I did not have physical relationships with Tavish! We’re just friends! You can ask him yourself.”   
  
The RED Demoman paused, and bit his lower lip. “… Aye,” he sighed, meeting Engineer’s gaze. “It’s true. We were just mates – nothin’ ever happened between us.”   
  
Engineer still didn’t look quite convinced, but he snorted and straightened up from his aggressive stance anyway.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as the dark-skinned man rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh…” He swallowed thickly. “How long have ye two been seeing each other?”   
  
“Little over a year,” Soldier answered proudly, shooting Dell a loving glance. Dell had to will himself to remain angry at the big lovable oaf. “I remember because I got him a gift to commemorate the twelve month mark exactly 78 days ago!”   
  
“Ah…” Demoman lowered his gaze slowly. His lone eye rested on the smashed whisky bottle grasped in his hand. He wished he hadn’t drank it all. “Well… I know ye lads were probably busy wae… whatever that was ye were doin’. Guess I’ll be on my way out, then,” he sighed. “Did nae mean tae intrude.”   
  
Engineer slid beside Soldier like a specter. His hand shot out to grab one well muscled ass cheek. Soldier glanced down at him in bewilderment as his lover tugged him close, and growled through clenched teeth, “ _Bye._ ” His eyes were steely and utterly possessive.   
  
Soldier felt as if he’d stabbed a puppy and gutted it alive as he watched his friend shuffle out of the hotel room, looking 40 years older. He wished there was some way he could do his pal a favor – to let him know he WASN’T just a waste of air or explosives.   
  
Suddenly, a huge grin spread over his face. He motioned Engineer over, and whispered something in the Tex’s ear.   
  
Dell listened quietly for a moment, but suddenly, his eyes blazed. “No. HELL no. You’d BETTER be kidding.”   
  
More whispering.   
  
“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN! _NO._ ” He was usually a lot more laid back, but it’d been a long day for him. He was tired of Soldier’s shit, and this would be pushing it even on a good day.   
  
Soldier muttered something, pouring on all the charm he could muster. Difficult, considering he wasn’t that charming of a guy, but he knew Engineer had a soft spot for him, and that yelling wouldn’t get him anywhere in this situation.   
  
“…” Engineer sighed, scowling. “Alright, alright, fine. But you owe me BIG, you here?! I’m talkin’ the pink frillies, the wig, heels, granadal plugs an’ all. Got that?”   
  
“Affirmative.” Soldier grinned and dashed out of the hotel room, leaving a very disgruntled Engineer to sit on the bed and scowl some more.   
  
He caught up with the RED just as he was boarding the elevator and stuck his arm in. “Tavish, hold on a minute, soldier!”   
  
Tavish gave him a defeated look. “Wot is it, lad? I’ve got tae find a way tae get summore whisky money, and yet holdin’ me up.”   
  
“Come back to the room.” Soldier could barely hold back the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “We have something of the highest importance to discuss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in those days I just couldn't go two seconds without referencing something else on the chan. I won't even bother trying to explain the "granadal" plugs thing -- just like I didn't explain the giant inflatable orca from the last chapter. It was a very strange time in my life, okay.


End file.
